


An Emperor's wedding

by roseey



Series: An Emperor's love [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Emperor Mingyu, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Made Up Customs, Mingyu's consort Wonwoo, Playful Wonwoo, Prince Wonwoo, Wedding, flirty mingyu, growing intimacy, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: Emperor Mingyu and Prince Wonwoo get married





	An Emperor's wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I started liking this AU very much and before my tight schedule starts I want to post as much as I want.   
> I saw @polish_protein 's twitter header and got immensely inspired! Check out her account for more minwon FA.

 

 

According to Wonwoo, the royal wedding will occur in few weeks of time. So he's completely thrown off and baffled when his father, the King of the Southern Nations announces the grand even to happen the next day evening. His hand trembles at the prospect of leaving his child hood home in the matter of a night and he's absolutely not prepared for it. 

When he had announced the decision, Wonwoo's bewildered self finds the tall betrothed man of his across the hall, who's eyes are somewhere else with a small smile adorning his lips. For a man who's very much attractive, Wonwoo finds himself wanting to project all of his hatred on the Eastern King, as he stands as the sole perpetrator of his separation from his beloved kingdom and its dearest people.

The court adjourns in a chaotic way, with minister and nobles discussing the matrimonial alliance and his brother, Jeon Bohyuk, is after his father with a concerned expression and his mother, the queen, is off to her celebration arrangements with a delighted look. Almost none of them has a problem with the wedding, except Wonwoo himself. 

Wonwoo's eyes take solace in the mighty form of one Kim Mingyu who's standing like a frozen statue before him, few feet apart and the electricity in the air cracks at the unresolved tension. Mingyu must have found the hatred in his eyes, because his smile sinks to something that can't be pointed out and a rigid face structure what welcomes him when Mingyu mutters a "I look forward to see you grace the night of our union".

Such a gentle man thing to say and yet, Wonwoo finds it completely audacious. His emotions needed a thread to hang on and his wise choice indicates that he must keep his lips tightened at all cost. So he opts to bend his torso and supply a bow, to which the Emperor mirrors back the same custom. 

He only dares to look up when the sound of marching shoes can be heard and he walks away to his own chamber quickly, ready to dwell on his life's  turn of event and to make a peace with himself. 

 

The ladies and the royal tailors arrive late in the evening, quite few hours after the dinner. They all are blissful with a huge honor upon them in the dawn of the forth coming day. Wonwoo couldn't quite agree to it. As a satute by the mirror, he stands surviving with meddling hands pairing up several clothes onto him and half of them go rejected with his opinion unasked. 

Later they fit a shimmy white cloth as a poor excuse of "enticing" cloth that would supposedly have Mingyu on his hook. Wonwoo is utterly disgusted by the implication. The dark purple robe designed with woven silk threads give him an extravagant appearance and he's surprised by his own impressive look of his reflection in the mirror. 

The group leaves him for the good, while an exhausted sigh gets released from his cracked lips. His body aches from all the exertion and mental stress that he was unable to keep his eyes open for long. Anxiety rolled in his abdomen and questions of tomorrow haunted him; but  slumber won the battle that night.

 

 

The early morning of his day started a little early with skies being generous to them by blessing with copious amount of rain. Servants rushed him in to the bath, essence oils massaged thoroughly, scalp conditioned and feet rubbed with roots of flowers he's essentially not aware of. Pitpattering sound of rain, gave him a sense of serenity, despite the hurricane of his life that is upon him. 

The earthly smell wafted in air and the sun was entirely shy for the day. The sound of palace bells riled him up with choked agitation and he gripped on to his huge dak purple robe, unconsciously. The bell indicates the arrival of the groom and his relatives; in this case, just Kim Mingyu and his General Xu Minghao. 

It must be concerning, the way Mingyu refused to inform his kingdom about his marriage to Wonwoo, but the Jeons are way too sunk in jubliance that they don't care if Wonwoo is to become play second fiddle for several other brimming consorts of Mingyu from previous marriages. The Queen mother arrived and blessed Wonwoo with her palm over his head and his father's other consorts shared the custom as well and Wonwoo tried to manage every move with a polite smile. 

The hall ways were decorated with flowers and fragrance from incense sticks wafted in the air. It kind of proved a point about the ceremony to him-his life changing moment, and his life in another man's hand. Had he not told his parents about his sexual preference, would there have been a different circumstance? Not really. 

The nobles and the ministers raise from the table decorated with flowers, fruits and wine. Mingyu is already there, sitting in the farthest end of the table and Wonwoo is made to sit opposite to him, so that they have direct link to each other. 

Few other people flank the grooms, in terms of seating arrangement and the ceremony begins with the Royal priest holding a small golden cup. Wonwoo knows what is there in that cup. 

His fate that is shaped to a form of golden ring. 

Mingyu shares the same fate, with his own input of ring. 

The cup has two rings with two emblems; each carrying the initial letters of the groom's name. Legend has it, if a groom picks up the ring carrying his consort's initial, then the heaven is upon them to create a beautiful bond they are going to have. 

The ladies coo when Wonwoo picks up a gigantic ring carrying the letter "M". He up turns the ring and it now appears like a "W". He was confused. Nevertheless, he wore it in the way that "M" is sitting on his finger. 

Mingyu picks up the remaining one and wears it on his own with his eyes transfixed on Wonwoo. The latter couldn't bring it in himself to avert away Mingyu's fixture, but the elders call out them for proceeding the ceremony. 

Wonwoo's legs shake underneath the table, uncharacteristically. 

For the next custom, Mingyu's made to sit next to Wonwoo and the latter forgot to breathe for a second. The giant being sitting next to him, a complete stranger at that, is having this kind of effect on Wonwoo is unacceptable. Last evening, he swore to himself that he will hate Mingyu with every fiber of his being-

'Prince Jeon.' 

The deep rumble of voice startled him and he let out a small whimper at the inconvenience. 

He faced towards Mingyu, only to find their level of distance, or to be honest, the lack thereof. He found a porcelain filled with wine wedged between them, and Wonwoo went on to grab the cup, absent mindly. 

Mingyu held it out of his reach, and Wonwoo was caught off guard by the action. 

'Emperor Kim has to feed you the drink, Son.' He hears his mother say and up until that moment, he forgot those people existed in the hall, appart from himself and Mingyu. What has gotten into him?

Wonwoo smiles sheepishly and immediately finds the rim of the china pressed against his lips. The sweet sugary wine tastes nothing like wine to be honest; more like sugar syrup, to be specific. 

Mingyu wipes the edges of Wonwoo's lips with his thumb and the latter  tries not to blush like the roses of his garden. He casts his eyes away and looks at his parents, who are watching the event unfurl with small smiles on their faces. If they are happy, then he is happy too.

He picks another cup and presses it again Mingyu's lips, which the elder takes it with his canine smile and drinks his content with his eyes closed. To support the motion, Mingyu's hands are on his-the one which is holding the cup-and the warmth of the huge palm encompassing his, is too much to over look.

Mingyu takes the cup from Wonwoo's hand and breaks it with a small stone present before them, on the table; Wonwoo jumping a little at the clash. 

_No one can erase the bond we both share._

 

* * *

 

Mingyu bows to his parents with a stoic face, and Wonwoo feels the gap between them burning like a flame. Due to some urgency, the Emperor had to leave first and Wonwoo will take his time, packing his belongings and reach the Eastern Kingdom. Honestly, Wonwoo is relieved by that, as his body is too exhausted to take an immediate travel that will take around three days' worth time. 

'It was a honor to make a matrimonial alliance with the Southern Kingdom.' Mingyu says and something bitter settles in Wonwoo's chest. Was this whole arrangement done for the sake of political advantage?

His eyes narrow at the doubt that arises within himself-

'Wonu?' 

He looks up at Mingyu with his eyes widened, and now he's standing there all alone; his parents maintaining a respectable distance from the newly married couple. 

The Emperor is staring right into his eyes and Wonwoo wonders how the man can confidently do that. 

'Yeah, Emperor Kim.' 

The taller one tuts. 'I thought we were gone past the concept of addressing with formality. I said you can call me Mingyu.' 

Wonwoo smiles. 'Yeah, you told me that,  _Emperor Kim.'_

He didn't want to acknowledge the small tea sessions they had as a meeting, where they stared at each other in silence, and some times, at birds. Also, by disobeying the Emperor, Wonwoo made a point that he's no inferior to Mingyu in this marriage. 

Mingyu quirked an eyebrow with a playful glint heavy in his eyes. 

_Fucking mesmerizing eyes._

'I cannot wait to have you in my place.' Mingyu said, gently tucking his hair behind his ears. 'You will love it.' 

'I hope so.' Wonwoo said, standing in level with Mingyu. 

The Emperor's eyes for a second flicked to Wonwoo's lips, and the latter mildly shivered at the very prospect of sharing a kiss. Probably reading his body language, Mingyu leaned away, giving him a wide grin.

'See you, love.' 

 

 

The last word kept Wonwoo up for the most part of the night and he couldn't get a wink of sleep to say the least.

 

* * *

Wonwoo finds his lower half of his body, void of any blood circulation and the red velvet cushion of his palanquin wakes the dread in him, not wanting to spend one more second in there. 

After a three day journey, Wonwoo finds himself being carried around the streets of the Eastern Kingdom's capital, the city restless and all busy. He separated the screen of the vehicle to find people eyeing the palanquin, words spreading in the air about the arrival of someone new to the kingdom. 

Wonwoo was sure the people are unaware of their King's new spouse, but the thought changed when he saw welcome messages written all over on banners, placed at every possible locations. It made something warm settle in Wonwoo's heart, with the way the people are warmly welcoming him. He's glad that the citizens are notified of the royal affairs. It's their right to know, as they are the people whom the nobles are servicing to.

When the palanquin enters the gates of the Royal house, a small group of people were standing, hiding their faces behind the fans and they all bow in unison, as Wonwoo peeks in through the screen. He replied to their courtesy with a polite smile and the ladies giggled in excitement.

Once the gate closes behind his back, it turns all silent once again and Wonwoo feels the smile disappearing off from his face. It's nothing new; stuck in the clockwork driven duty of royal matters and being courteous, all the while facing passive aggressive opinions. But the point is, it is a foreign land where no one would stand up for him. It feels like it is him against the world, where Wonwoo had to fight and fend for himself. 

The palanquin comes to still and two of the guards hold the screens ajar. 

Wonwoo expected to walk himself to his own chamber, but when he was about to land his feet on the coarse ground, a hand stopped him wordlessly from the sides.

It was Mingyu.

The Emperor is clad in sky blue hanbok with white inner shirt, and Wonwoo once again stares at him with loss for words. Mingyu is the kind of text book handsome; tall, dark and handsome-and an envisioned king who's undoubtedly the best when it comes to skills and philanthropy. It kind of itches him to find out as to why he was chosen as his consort, that too by Mingyu himself. 

'Wonu?' 

Damn, why does he have to zone out every time he's before Mingyu?

'I'm sorry.' He says, and when about to get down, he lets out an involuntary scream when Mingyu takes him by bridal style, forcing Wonwoo to hook his hands around him.

The nobles beside the couple are certainly amused by the noise he made and one look from Mingyu, they all scatter to do their respective duties, and that leaves him with his General and one more person beside him whom Wonwoo's unable to recognize. 

When he stares at Mingyu with question, the other gives him a sheepish look. 

'Bear with me, this is a custom.' His cheeky smile says otherwise. Wonwoo was trained well with the habits of the Eastern Kingdom and he's very much aware that only girls are entitled to follow this procedure. 

Wonwoo is a man. And he says that much to Mingyu. 

'So?' 

'I don't have to be carried.' 

Mingyu looks into his eyes and says those words : But I would love to carry you around. 

The Emperor sucks in a breathe and says. 'Anyone can walk with me, but only you can get to be carried by me.' 

Wonwoo's focus stills on the "only you" part, but he postpones the interrogation about it to another time. 

'So, should I take it as a privilege?' 

Mingyu let out a breathy laughter and Wonwoo wondered if the former's biceps are starting to strain. 

'Why didn't you let me know that you are capable of making snarky come backs?' 

Wonwoo smirked. 'Why, you hate me now?' 

Mingyu shook his head, and with the way his hair danced against the sunlight, made Wonwoo find his artistic side wake up inside. 

'It makes me want to have you in my life much more.' The Emperor said as he takes Wonwoo to the inside of the Royal house. Wonwoo was too busy dying of embarrassment that he didn't keep up with the navigation routes and finally two guards were standing before the chamber, which he presumes to be his. 

The two men slide the doors open, and Mingyu lets him on his feet. 

With a smile, he says: Rest well now. We have a small ceremony in the evening, the maids will come to prepare you.

* * *

 

 And prepare, they did. The women were not as bad as the ones he had back in his home, but somehow they disturbed his peace by constantly admiring his physique and trailing their fingers on his collar bones. 

Are they even allowed to do that?

'Uhm, Ladies, I think I can take it from here.' He said, rising from the bath with water splashing every where. The small trouser he wore does nothing better to hide the curve of his ass and one among the oldest woman pats it, making Wonwoo screech. 

He hears the woman say: He's just the Emperor's type. 

And Wonwoo bristled at that. He wore his robe and marched out of the bath area with little to no hesitation, casting away the helpers in the direction of his chamber's door. He sat before the vanity in frustration and shook his head to scatter away the dripping droplets of water from his hair. 

A gentle murmur of someone seeking permission reached his ears and with a sigh heavier than the palanquin that took him, Wonwoo grants the permission to enter for the seeker. He was the man that the Prince spotted along with General Xu. 

He has puffy cheeks and narrow eyes that makes him look adorable, and small smile slips into Wonwoo's face. The other replicates the same, and he hands a small wooden box over to Wonwoo. 

'The Emperor asked me to deliver this to you, Highness.' 

It weighs a little and Wonwoo opens the flip lock to find a big round golden pendant that has a lion roaring looking at the top. Wonwoo reverently took hold of it and stared at the boy before him, with question in his eyes. 

'That's the nation's symbol, your highness-not that you don't know of.' He let out an awkward chuckle. 'Royals of the Nation wear this, see-' He points at the small pin he's wearing to his chest. 'But only the Emperor and his consort can wear what you are holding.' 

Wonwoo nods, finding the gesture very meaningful. Mingyu has been nothing but gentle and polite, even in the times where Wonwoo had let his brash words run over his tongue. He thinks back to the small encounter they had and he chastises himself to interact more politely in the future. 

But, just as he sees Mingyu's face, his inner desire to tease the man gets activated and something's so entertaining about that. 

'I will be escorting you to the event and if it doesn't bother you, I can help you get ready?' The man says with the head hung low and Wonwoo rolled his eyes. 

'I don't expect to be treated on a pedestal, Mr.Royal.' He says and finds the uptwitch of the other's lips, endearing. 'If you want get on to my good side, do the lord's work and help me get away from the nuisance of the poor excuse for helpers.' 

The man nods enthusiastically. 'As per your words, your highness. And I'm Kwon Soonyoung - The Royal of the centre district and Emperor Kim's associate General, also your personal guard.' 

Wonwoo widens his eyes at that. 'Why a man of such a high rank would want to be my guard. That's blasphemous.' 

Soonyoung shook his head. 'Absolutely not, your highness.' He picks up the pendant and puts it around Wonwoo's neck. The gold land heavily on his bare chest and his fingers travel to the roaring lion, feeling the intricate patterns on the tip of his skin. 'Emperor Kim is very protective. He trusts very few people in the Royal court and I'm glad that I'm one of those people.' 

Wonwoo has nothing to say in return to that. But he thinks he'd discuss about it with Mingyu when time comes. 

Soonyoung brings out a dark navy blue top with smudge of a black on it and Wonwoo looks at the fabric in awe. It has stripes of gold and all in all it looks, exuberant. It comes to cover up his neck entirely and a humble black velvet robe to go with it. The chain sits beautifully with the gold contrasting the dark colors and once he donned his shoes, he looks at Soonyoung. 

'Ready to go, your highness?' 

* * *

The people of the royal court arise in respect to Wonwoo and Mingyu is there, wearing a hanbok of red and white, looking effortlessly majestic. He's also wearing a crown that's shining under the thousands of lamps lighted to illuminate the room. 

Two elderly people stand before Wonwoo and Soonyoung leans in to murmur the details.

 'They are Emperor Kim's foster parents, Kim Junmyeon and Kim Sohee.' 

Wonwoo bows to them in the traditional way, with head on the arms and laid on the ground and the elders acknowledge it. 

'God bless you, Prince Jeon.' The lady says first. 'What a good looking young lad you are...the Emperor has good eyes.' 

The youngest tried to smile at the remark. He has never been good at taking compliments well. 

'Sohee dear, let the child have some peace. The ceremony shall not be further delayed.' 

And that finds Wonwoo sitting next to Mingyu, beside the small set of floor cushion on which the latter sits. The priests cast a good spell of prayers in a mild tune and Wonwoo tries to follow the words, pretending to understand. Mingyu has been staring straight ahead ever since and Wonwoo wonders if the man doesn't get a crick in the neck at all. 

Soon, an elderly woman rises from her seat and handles a plate which has a big ruby ring sitting on it.  Wonwoo looks down on his fingers and find them hardly weighed down by few of them he wore, back from his place. He's absolutely not going to wear that giant ring and need his other hand to lift his right one. 

Okay, maybe that was bit of an exaggeration, but it will be so difficult to hold the chop sticks together, while wearing the ring. 

He sees Mingyu accepting the porcelain with both of his hands and the lady backs away, walking backward and thankfully, without tripping. 

The Emperor stands up from his seat and Wonwoo thinks he should be up on his legs as well. He looks over at Soonyoung and the latter gives him a curt shake of head, indicating him to be seated. 

Mingyu gives him a gentle smile. 'Give me your hand, Wonu.' 

He does that, from his sitting position, and Mingyu takes it like a fragile wear, afraid as if he'd break when pressed a little firmly. The Emperor slips in the ring into his finger and a small flute melody plays in the back and the rest of the others rise on their feet, witnessing the union of two people. 

The same old man steps forward and bows to the king. 

'His Highness Jeon now must kiss the ring on Emperor's hand to seal his promise and bond with him.' 

Wonwoo raises his brow at that. To kiss someone on the hand in front of everyone, seems a little submissive and unnecessary. Now that he looks closely, he finds Mingyu already wearing a ring of the same fashion he is wearing and it sets a mild confusion in his mind. 

Are people forgetting here that Wonwoo is a man as well? Not that women should be kept in check and be dominated but if a custom is fixed for a woman then it should be followed only for the ladies. 

Mingyu must have seen the rebellion in Wonwoo's eyes because a thumb gently came to dissolve the crease between his brows. This made Wonwoo instantly relax. 

What kind of spell is Mingyu casting on him?

The Emperor turned towards the old priest and made a request. It is a well known fact that no matter how powerful an Emperor is, he must treat the Royal Priest with utmost respect. 

'Since we are not having a female in here, I believe there must be a change in the protocol.' 

Fortunately, the old man didn't prod much. 'This is a matter of sealing a promise, your highness. No compulsion is involved in here, as, it is to be done wholeheartedly.' 

Mingyu nodded, trying to keep his grin in check, which he failed, adorably, according to Wonwoo. 

And the Emperor did the least expected move:

He bent down to gently take Wonwoo's chin in his hands and pressed his lips on to his. 

It was like, time got stuck and every thing he sensed was detailed to micro mini level. There he felt something distinct, that is so Kim Mingyu. He's unable to put a finger on it.....maybe his scent he inhaled when he was carried by his husband to his room? Or when they sat next to each other during the wedding ceremony? 

Wonwoo closed his eyes and puckered his lips slightly, welcoming the kiss. He felt a small smile against his, and it was over all too soon for his liking.

His black vision diverged into colors when his eyes focused on Mingyu's gentle expression and was caught off guard when the Emperor leaned down to peck him once more on the lips. 

 

The dinner was great; he ate a lot, saw so many people for one night that's record breaking and befriended almost all of the nobles. 

 

When the Emperor expected Wonwoo to stay with him for the night-holding his hand in one of the many isolated corridors,  the latter shook his head in disapproval. He might slightly like Mingyu, he's definitely the single most attractive person of the nation and has very good manners. But then the Emperor is a complete stranger to him by all means.

He briefly hugged his husband, with a sly smile on his face. 

'You may have married me, but you are yet to win me, Emperor Kim.' 

Wonwoo would have been disappointed if Mingyu were to simply accept his rejection and waiting for him to come around, but when his husband posed a playful smirk and glint in his eyes, it thrilled him to the core. 

'It's a pleasure, Kim Wonwoo.'  

 

 

 


End file.
